Une Babysitter de Choc !
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: La nouvelle mission confiée à Alice sera rude : garder des enfants pendant une soirée. Cela ne sera pas sans difficultés ... Intervention de Jasper au milieu de l'histoire !
1. De vrais petits anges ou presque !

Une baby-sitter de choc ! 

**La nouvelle mission confiée à Alice sera rude : garder des enfants pendant une soirée. Cela ne sera pas sans difficultés ... Intervention de Jasper vers le milieu de l'histoire ! **

**Une petite idée qui m'est venue lors d'un de mes baby-sitting. Dans cette histoire, certains faits se sont réellement produits. Mais d'autres sont inventés (quand même ! ) et je ne souhaite à personne de les subir ! ^^**

Chapitre 1 : De vrais petits anges ... ou presque ! 

Aujourd'hui, j'étais sur le point d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau : le baby-sitting. Une collègue de Carlisle, devant passer toute la nuit à l'hôpital, avait besoin d'une nounou pour ses enfants le soir même et, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de garder des enfants, je m'étais portée volontaire. Madame Creston avait deux filles en bas âge. Normalement, les enfants de cet âge sont sages et obéissent. Tant mieux !

Je frappai à leur porte avec cinq minutes d'avance.

- Bonjour, vous devez être la jeune Alice. Je suis Andrea Creston.

Je ne sais pas si le mot « jeune » convenait, mais j'opinai, et elle m'invita à entrer.

- Venez, je vais vous présenter les filles.

C'était une maison ordinaire, sans prétention. Le salon était assez grand, et bien rangé. Sur la table basse, il y avait une palette de peinture ainsi que des feuilles. Devant la télé, une tête blonde et une tête rousse étaient devant la télé, et regardaient un dessin animé sur une chaîne de jeunesse.

- Les filles, on vient dire bonjour à Alice !

La grande resta devant la télé, et lança un « bonjour Alice » sans détacher ses yeux du précieux écran. On dirait Emmett quand il joue à sa Playstation ... La plus petite vint dans les bras de sa mère, et me fixa de ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux roux étaient fins et elle avait la coupe au carré. Elle était vraiment adorable !

- Katy, qui est devant la télé, a cinq ans, et Eva (elle désigna la petite qui était dans ses bras) en a trois. Elles sont un peu fatiguées par leur journée à l'école et à la crèche. Alors, ce soir, elles prennent un bain à 18h. Elles protestent mais il faut quand même qu'elles en prennent un. Elles mangent vers 19h, j'ai préparé une soupe de légumes. Elles ne courent pas après, mais il faut qu'elles en mangent un petit peu. Et elles peuvent prendre un yaourt si elles veulent. Elles se couchent à 20h30. Elles peuvent regarder un peu la télé avant d'aller au lit. Voilà, j'espère que tout va bien se passer. Et merci encore !

Je lui souris, et elle embrassa ses deux filles avant de partir. La petite se mit à pleurer, et de plus en plus. Katy était déjà repartie s'installer devant la télé. Maintenant, Eva hurlait des « Maman » toutes les deux secondes, entre deux sanglots. Je la pris dans les bras, tentant de la calmer en la berçant un peu. Soit je ne savais pas y faire avec les enfants, soit elle ne pouvait pas être calmée comme ça. Comment faire arrêter un enfant de pleurer ?

- Ze veux Lapinou ! (Note de l'auteur : je garde une petite fille de trois ans, et il faut presque toujours que ses soeurs me traduisent ce qu'elle dit ! ^^)

Hein ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Lapinouuu !

Lapinou ... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être. En visitant leur maison, je n'avais pas vu d'animal de compagnie. C'est peut être une cassette vidéo.

- Eva qui est Lapinou ?

- Lapinouuu !

Ok, merci beaucoup de cette aide. Donc, Lapinou est Lapinou. Je m'en serais doutée. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque où étaient empilés une bonne cinquantaine de cassettes pour enfants. Où es-tu Lapinou ? Rien de ce nom ... Je jetai un oeil aux dessins réalisés qui étaient restés sur la table, et aucun lapin n'était dessiné. D'ailleurs, sans vouloir être méchante, on ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer ce qui était dessiné. Encore moins un lapin. C'était de l'art très abstrait ! Concentrons-nous sur une mission de la plus haute importance : trouver le dénommé Lapinou. Peut être que Katy sait qui est ce mystérieux personnage ...

- Katy ? Saurais-tu qui est Lapinou ?

- C'est le doudou d'Eva.

D'accord, ça va m'aider à le trouver. Mais qu'est-ce que peut bien être un doudou ?

**Chapitre très court, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit le plus long possible. Et je voulais finir sur cette question que se pose Alice : qu'est-ce qu'un doudou ? Le découvrira-t-elle dans le deuxième chapitre ? Mystère ... **

**J'ai réservé d'autres "surprises" à Alice. La pauvre, elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs !**

**Votre avis est attendu ! =)**


	2. Arrosée et énervée

Une baby-sitter de choc ! 

**La nouvelle mission confiée à Alice sera rude : garder des enfants pendant une soirée. Cela ne sera pas sans difficultés ... Intervention de Jasper vers le milieu de l'histoire ! **

**Une petite idée qui m'est venue lors d'un de mes baby-sitting. Dans cette histoire, certains faits se sont réellement produits. Mais d'autres sont inventés (quand même ! ) et je ne souhaite à personne de les subir ! ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Arrosée et énervée

APOV

Le plan numéro 1 (qui consistait à demander à sa soeur) ayant échoué, je passai donc au plan numéro 2 : appeler Rosalie pour avoir un coup de main sur la signification du mot "doudou". J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop "occupée" avec Emmett ... Elle décrocha néanmoins au bout de deux sonneries.

- Allô Rose ? Je ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ? D'habitude tu décroches à la première sonnerie ...

- Je n'étais pas du tout occupée (J'entendis Emmett marmonner un "rappelle plus tard", mais je n'y prêta aucune attention). Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ?

- Saurais-tu ce qu'est un doudou ? La petite a perdu le sien, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être ... Et je comptais sur toi pour m'aider.

- Attend je vais chercher le dictionnaire.

Au bout de 10 secondes, elle reprit le téléphone, et je l'entendis feuilleter l'énorme livre.

- Alors ici ils disent : objet en tissu ou peluche dont les enfants ne se séparent guère. Il y a une autre définition, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça : terme d'affection destiné à une femme, aux Antilles.

Sur ce, elle éclata de rire. Moi aussi. Ça m'étonnerais qu' Eva cherche une Antillaise dans sa maison ... Il fallait donc que je cherche une sorte de peluche.

- Ok merci Rose.

Je raccrochai et me concentrai. Peut être qu'en jetant un petit coup d'oeil dans l'avenir, je verrai où trouver la peluche. Je me vis chercher dans l'armoire située dans la chambre des deux petites, et en sortir un lapin en peluche rose. Y'a pas à dire, mes visions m'étaient très utiles !

Je me dirigeai vers la fameuse armoire, et en sortit le trésor d'Eva. Elle pourra enfin arrêter de pleurer, et mes tympans l'en remercieraient ! Je lui tendit, elle le prit et se dirigea vers la table basse. Tout le matériel de peinture y était installé, sûrement par Andrea avant que j'arrive.

- Ze peux faire de la peinture ?

Était-ce une bonne idée ? Bon, elle ira au bain après de toutes façons ...

- Oui bien sûr. Tu veux peindre quoi ?

- Ze sais pas. Tu peins avec moi ?

Je lui souris. Dessiner est quelque chose que j'aimais bien faire, donc aucun problèmes ...

Elle s'empara d'une feuille blanche, prit un pinceau et commença à barbouiller la feuille de toutes les couleurs. C'était de l'art très abstrait ! Je pris également un pinceau et commençai à dessiner les contours d'un ours. Eva suivait des yeux mon pinceau. Je finis ce premier dessin en dix minutes à peine.

- C'est zoli !

- Tiens, je te le donne.

- Merzi. Tu sais dessiner des robes de princesses ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Tu sais que j'en ai des vraies dans mon dressing chez moi. Dont une achetée il n'y a pas longtemps à trois zéros.

Kat tourna la tête. Elle finit par se lever et nous rejoignit.

- C'est beaucoup trois zéros ?

- Oui c'est très beaucoup. C'est un cadeau de mon amoureux. Enfin, il ne sait pas encore qu'il me l'a offerte ...

- Il est zentil ?

- Oui très gentil.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la pendule, et celle-ci indiquait 18 heures, soit l'heure du bain. Je pourrai en profiter pour commencer à faire réchauffer le repas. Enfin, commencer à trouver comment faire réchauffer le repas. Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire ...

- Allez les filles, au bain !

Et c'est là que les protestations commencèrent.

- Oh non ! Il va y avoir un super dessin animé !

Katy me fit une petite moue triste. Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir, moi aussi je fais souvent cette même moue pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Ne pas se laisser influencer par une petite fille de cinq ans !

- Votre maman a donné une heure pour le bain, il faut la respecter. Allez hop !

- S'il te plaît. Juste ce dessin animé, il est trop bien !

Elle commençai à pleurer maintenant. Sinon, je la laisse juste regarder celui-là, et après elles filent au bain.

- Bon d'accord, juste pour ce dessin animé là alors.

Il ne fallait pas que j'apparaisse comme une marâtre dès mon premier baby-sitting ...

- Tu verras, il est trop bien !

Je m'assis donc sur le canapé, et voilà comment on se retrouve à regarder "Bip Bip et Coyote". Il me semblait avoir déjà aperçu ce dessin animé, sans doute en zappant pour trouver quelque chose à regarder. Pourtant, je n'étais pas une grande fan de la télé, mais quand on s'ennuie, on trouve tout divertissant ...

Le dessin animé venait de se finir, mais les deux petites étaient toujours devant l'écran, et fixaient les publicités qui défilaient et vantaient les mérites de nouvelles poupées Barbie et autres jouets. Je veux bien être gentille une fois en leur permettant de regarder un dessin animé supplémentaire, mais il faut maintenant qu'elles aillent à la salle de bain.

- Vous allez chercher vos pyjamas, et vous vous préparez.

- Mais ...

Katy tentait une nouvelle fois de protester. Si c'est comme ça toute la soirée, je n'ai pas fini ...

- Fin des protestations ! Je vous ai laissé regarder votre dessin animé, maintenant, c'est le bain.

Finalement, elles se levèrent, non sans soupirer (surtout Katy) et après avoir été chercher leurs pyjamas, se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. La personne qui fera de la résistance à Alice Cullen n'est pas encore née ! Bon, alors il fallait faire couler l'eau. Comment savoir si c'était trop chaud ou trop froid ?

- Les filles, l'eau n'est pas trop chaude ?

-C'est trop froid !

Je rajoutai de l'eau chaude, et elles entrèrent dans leur bain sans me demander. C'est que ça devait être à la bonne température !

- Et vous êtes sages.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pour tenter de leur préparer de quoi manger. J'ouvris le frigo, à la recherche de la fameuse soupe. Je trouvai un saladier, avec à l'intérieur un liquide verdâtre qui avait l'air infecte. Je les plains de devoir manger ça ! J'entendis soudain que quelque chose éclaboussait le sol de la salle de bain. Et j'arrivai dans la pièce pour voir que les deux petites se faisaient une bataille d'eau, et toute la salle de bain était inondée. J'avançai prudemment jusqu'à la baignoire, mais je ne pus échapper aux éclaboussures, et rapidement, je me retrouvai trempée. Génial ...

- Bon ça suffit ! Vous arrêtez votre bataille d'eau ! Vous vous lavez et vous sortez.

Je me penchai pour attraper le gel douche, et mon portable qui était dans ma poche, tomba dans l'eau. Je ne pus même pas le rattraper. J'étais sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Je le repêchai, mais je savais qu'il était fichu. Maintenant, il me fallait des vêtements secs, et en plus un nouveau portable. J'allai pour sortir quand Katy m'appela :

- Alice, c'est quoi ça ? Des nouveaux ballons ?

Je me retournai. Elle tenait des préservatifs. Hum, comment lui expliquer ...

**Personnellement, j'ai toujours redouté le jour où une des petites me sorte un préservatif et me demande ce que c'est. Heureusement, ça n'est encore jamais arrivé ... Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Une petite review ?**


	3. Jasper à la rescousse

Une baby-sitter de choc !

**La nouvelle mission confiée à Alice sera rude : garder des enfants pendant une soirée. Cela ne sera pas sans difficultés ... Intervention de Jasper vers le milieu de l'histoire ! **

**Une petite idée qui m'est venue lors d'un de mes baby-sitting. Dans cette histoire, certains faits se sont réellement produits. Mais d'autres sont inventés (quand même ! ) et je ne souhaite à personne de les subir ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise ! :)**

**Ce soir, Eclipse ! **

Chapitre 3 : Jasper à la rescousse

APOV

Dans ce genre de situations, on aimerait bien se trouver ailleurs, à faire n'importe quoi d'autre que ce que l'on fait actuellement. Par chance, la petite Eva n'avait pas entendu la question de sa soeur, il n'y avait don qu'à une seule personne à qui je devais expliquer ça. Un point positif.

- Écoutes, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard d'accord ?

Je leur tendit leurs serviettes de bain, et je me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers la cuisine. Je sortis le saladier du frigo, et enlevai le film alimentaire qui le recouvrait. Je versai le tout dans une casserole (n'empêche, ça sert de regarder des émissions culinaires). Par contre, comment allumer la plaque électrique ? Elle n'avait pas de boutons, et était donc tactile. Je me risquai à appuyer sur un des boutons, et une des plaques s'alluma. Du premier coup ! J'allai dans la salle de bains, pour voir où en étaient les deux filles. Elles avaient fini de s'habiller, et ce n'est pas dans la salle de bains que je les trouvai, mais devant la télévision !

- Alors les filles, vous regardez quoi ?

Sans lever les yeux de l'écran, Katy me répondit.

- La Panthère Rose.

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment accros à cette télévision. Quand j'étais petite, on n'avait pas de télévision, et cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous amuser, et de manière beaucoup plus saine. Mais bon, je n'étais pas leur mère, si elles veulent regarder la télévision, qu'elles la regardent ! De mon côté, il me fallait des vêtements secs, et n'ayant plus de portable, je m'emparai du fixe.

- Alice, tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est les ballons ?

- Oui promis. Mais plus tard Katy.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait aussi ce problème. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir leur expliquer à quoi sert un préservatif, elles sont trop jeunes pour savoir. Je décidai d'appeler Jasper. Lui au moins pourrait m'aider pour cette histoire de préservatifs, et il pourrait m'apporter des vêtements secs. Soudain, une vision me frappa. Elle me montra Jasper et moi, enlacés sur le canapé et en train de s'embrasser, voire plus ... Voilà une vision qui me promit une soirée agréable ! Cela me donna également une excellente troisième raison de l'appeler lui et pas ma soeur. Il décrocha au bout de la première sonnerie.

- Allo ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Alice ? D'où m'appelles-tu ?

- Euh ... De la maison des Creston.

- Tu n'a pas ton portable ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Voudrais-tu rendre service à ta femme ?

- Bien sûr, que veux-tu ?

- Il faudrait que tu m'apportes des vêtements, les miens sont mouillés.

- Puis-je savoir comment tu as fait ton compte ?

Je l'entendais rire.

- C'est aussi une longue histoire, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de te la raconter, puisque tu viens de te moquer de moi.

- Bon, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. A tout de suite.

- Ok, merci. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

N'était-il pas parfait ? Il avait réussi en moins de deux minutes à me redonner le sourire. Il faut dire que j'en avait un peu marre de ce baby-sitting. Pas sûr que je recommencerai ...

Je retournai voir si la soupe était prête. Le liquide verdâtre bouillait légèrement, mais ne devait pas être prêt. Mais comment le savoir ? Je n'allais quand même pas le goûter ? Rien que d'y penser, j'étais dégoûtée ...

- Alice. J'ai faiiiim ...

Quand Katy verra ce qui l'attend dans son assiette, elle aura tout à coup moins faim, j'en étais sûre. Je saisis mon courage à deux mains, et remplis la louche de soupe, ce qui me révulsait au plus haut point. Je portais la louche à les lèvres, et j'avalai une gorgée de cet infâme repas. Je grimaçai. Comment peut-on manger ça, même si on est humain c'est dégoûtant ! Ce que me confirma Katy en débarquant dans la cuisine :

- Beurk ! On mange de la soupe ce soir ?

- Eh oui Katy. Elle a l'air excellente cette soupe !

Je sais, c'est un gros mensonge. Mais bon, des fois, les mensonges sont utiles ! J'avais toujours ce goût infecte dans la bouche, c'est vraiment horrible !

- Tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ?

Elle acquiesça. Comme quoi, elle pouvait être mignonne ! Je me posai ensuite sur le canapé avec elles, et attendit désespérément l'arrivée de Jasper. Ce qui ne tarda pas. J'entendis la sonnerie de la porte deux minutes après, et cela me soulagea ! J'ouvris la porte pour faire face à mon merveilleux mari. Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai fougueusement. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point j'étais heureuse de le voir. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attira encore plus vers moi. Il se détacha de moi, et m'interrogea :

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as mangé de la nourriture humaine ?

L'air qui était affiché sur son visage parfait voulait tout dire ...

- Aurais-je mauvaise haleine ?

- Non, absolument pas !

- C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper ... Tu m'a apporté des vêtements ? Comme tu le vois, je suis trempée.

Il me détailla de haut en bas, et il sourit.

- Oui effectivement je vois ça. Tu es terriblement sexy comme ça ...

Je lui souris, l'embrassai et saisis les vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Une jupe noire et un débardeur rouge. Oh non ! Il n'avait pas osé faire ça ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ne comprenait-il donc pas ?

- Jazz, j'ai des chaussures roses. Et tout le monde sait que le rose ne va pas du tout avec le rouge.

- Excuse-moi Alice, mais dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas pensé à la couleur de tes chaussures. Tu ne veux pas te changer ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Je voulais me changer, mais ça m'est passé tout à coup. Bon allez, passons à autre chose.

- J'ai un autre souci que tu pourrais m'aider à résoudre.

Je me penchai, et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Katy veut une explication quand aux usages que l'on peut faire d'un préservatif.

- Tu lui en a montré ?

- Mais non. Elle en a trouvé dans un placard de la salle de bains.

Il allait pour se diriger vers le salon, mais se tourna vers moi.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Trop mignon. Toujours à se soucier de tout. Je m'approchai de lui, posa ma main sur sa nuque, et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois avec passion.

- Cela répond-il à ta question ?

Il me sourit pour toute réponse. Je lui prit la main, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

- Les filles voici Jasper. Il vient m'aider.

Eva se leva et me questionna :

- Fé ton namoureux ?

- Oui c'est mon amoureux.

Eh oui, mon gentil et sexy amoureux et mari. Je lui demandai discrètement :

- Tu sauras leur expliquer ?

- Oui.

Je me tournai vers Katy, et lui dis :

- Alors Katy, tu peux poser la question à Jasper pendant que je vais préparer votre repas d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. En retirant la soupe du feu, j'écoutai la conversation :

- Alors, le préservatif évite d'avoir des bébés. C'est tout.

Quelle explication ... Même moi j'aurais pu le faire. Il se rattrapa avant que la petite ne lui pose la question.

- Et les bébés, on les a en se faisant des bisous. Voilà.

- Ah !

Elle semblait fascinée par le discours de Jasper. Si elle savait ... Eva vint me voir.

- Alice, z'ai pas faim...

Elle doit dire ça parce qu'elle m'a vu débarquer avec la casserole de soupe.

- Il faut manger Eva. Même si c'est quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas.

Pour seule réponse, elle vomit sur mon pantalon. Jasper arriva, me débarrassa de la casserole qu'il posa sur la table.

- Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir des vêtements que je t'ai apporté ?

A suivre ...

**Alala ! Pauvre Alice ! Comme je vous le disait, rien ne lui sera épargné ! ^^**


	4. A table !

Une baby-sitter de choc ! 

**La nouvelle mission confiée à Alice sera rude : garder des enfants pendant une soirée. Cela ne sera pas sans difficultés ... Intervention de Jasper vers le milieu de l'histoire ! **

**Une petite idée qui m'est venue lors d'un de mes baby-sitting. Dans cette histoire, certains faits se sont réellement produits. Mais d'autres sont inventés (quand même ! ) et je ne souhaite à personne de les subir ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre.**

Chapitre 4 : A table ! 

Il n'y a pas à dire, je déteste cette soirée ! J'étais maintenant sûre que je ne referai jamais de baby-sitting ! Mon pantalon était tâché de vomi, je n'ai aucun change si ce n'est ce que m'a apporté mon amoureux, qui est en train de se tordre de rire à côté de moi.

- Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?

- Avoues que la situation est comique.

- Jasper ! Soutiens-moi au moins ! Je suis en train de passer la pire soirée de mon existence, et mon pantalon est bon pour la poubelle !

- De toutes façons, ça ne change pas grand chose, tu l'aurais jeté même si il n'avait pas été sali ...

Pourquoi ne me comprenait-il pas ? Je saisis à contre coeur les vêtements qu'il m'avait apporté, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'entrepris d'enlever mon pantalon, en évitant d'entrer en contact avec le contenu de l'estomac d'Eva ... Horrible ! Je le jetai à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jupe noire fera peut être l'affaire. La prochaine fois que je sors, je prévoirai une tenue de rechange, assortie cette fois ! J'enfilai la jupe, mais je décidai de garder mon haut, même mouillé, il était mieux que le haut rouge ...

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et je me retrouvai face à Jasper, dont la crise de rire était visiblement passée.

- Excuse-moi Alice, je n'aurai pas dû me moquer de toi.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas me mettre en colère, même si je n'étais pas vraiment énervée contre lui, je ne crois pas en être capable un jour ...

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

Je lui souris (incapable de garder mon visage froid) et l'embrassai, également incapable de résister à son air coupable. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, et cette fois-ci, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon haleine ... Heureusement pour lui !

- J'ai bien une idée moi ... Mais ça devra attendre un peu.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que les filles aient vraiment faim tu sais ...

Je rigolai doucement. Je savais qu'en cet instant précis, il était capable de leur faire passer leur envie de manger, mais ça serait dommage, vu le temps que m'a demandé la préparation de leur repas.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et il me suivit à l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

- Heu Alice, non pas que ça me dérange, mais on voit ton soutien gorge ...

J'avais complètement oublié que je portais un haut blanc ... Mais hors de question de mettre l'autre haut.

- Ça te déplaît ?

Et là, je lui fit ma petite moue, à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. je savais que ça lui plaisait, et qu'à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter la salle de bain. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ...

- Du tout.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où, ô surprise, les filles étaient encore plantées devant la télé.

- Allez les filles, à table !

Eva me regarda, avec une petite moue.

- Alice, z'ai pas faim.

J'avais cru le remarquer. Et comme je n'avais pas d'autre pantalon ou jupe, je lui mis juste un fond de soupe dans son bol. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle mange un peu !

- Tu manges juste ça d'accord ? Sinon tu vas avoir faim cette nuit.

Je servis ensuite Katy, qui se mit à pleurer.

- Je veux pas manger de la soupe ! C'est pas bon ! Et pourquoi moi j'en ai plein et pas Eva ?

Je soufflai à Jasper :

- Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs !

- Allez, courage. Il ne reste plus longtemps à tenir.

Il m'embrassa la joue, et entreprit de faire manger Eva. C'était facile pour lui, il pouvait bien la persuader qu'elle mourrait d'envie de manger de la soupe. Et Katy n'avait pas cessé de pleurer.

- Katy, ta soeur n'a pas faim. Mais toi, il faut que tu manges pour prendre des forces et pour bien grandir ! Parce que tu sais, la soupe fait beaucoup grandir !

J'avais entendu ça quelque part, et il paraît que c'est ce qu'il fallait raconter aux enfants pour qu'ils acceptent de manger de la soupe.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'aime pas la soupe.

- Katy, il faut que tu manges, sinon tu seras privée de dessert !

Ma menace n'eut pas l'effet espéré, et elle me défiai du regard.

- M'en fiche.

Dans le temps, ce genre de menace était toujours très efficace ... Mince alors ! Est-ce que tout avait changé à ce point ? Les enfants sont-ils tous comme ça ? Je suis alors contente de ne pas vivre ce calvaire au quotidien ! Ah, je plaignais leur mère ...

- Tu ne quitteras pas la table tant que tu n'auras pas fini ce bol. J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle me tira la langue. Ainsi donc, il fallait passer aux menaces sérieuses ...

- Si tu ne manges pas, j'éteins la télé !

Je suis sûre que ça allait la faire réagir ça.

- Oh non ! Pas la télé !

Et elle commença à remplir une cuillère de soupe. De son côté, Jasper avait depuis longtemps fait manger Eva. Et il regardait la scène avec amusement. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Dis donc, quelle autorité !

- T'as vu ça, je peux lui faire faire tout ce que je veux.

Il me sourit.

- Il va bientôt falloir les coucher.

Ça va être une autre paire de manches ça ! Soudain, les filles fixèrent l'écran avec encore plus d'intérêt.

- Oh ! Il y a Cendrillon ce soir ! Je veux regarder !

Et, sans me demander la permission, elle et sa soeur s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Ça allait être très difficile ...

A SUIVRE ...

**Alors , Ce chapitre répond-il à vos attentes ? Le prochain sera sans doute le dernier, et je vais essayer de le poster dans pas longtemps =) J'ai toujours un peu de difficultés à finir une histoire, mais là, je vois clairement comment va être la fin ! :) **

**Ce chapitre mérite-t-il une petite review ? **


	5. Bonne nuit les petits !

Une baby-sitter de choc ! 

**La nouvelle mission confiée à Alice sera rude : garder des enfants pendant une soirée. Cela ne sera pas sans difficultés ... Intervention de Jasper vers le milieu de l'histoire ! **

**Une petite idée qui m'est venue lors d'un de mes baby-sitting. Dans cette histoire, certains faits se sont réellement produits. Mais d'autres sont inventés (quand même ! ) et je ne souhaite à personne de les subir ! ^^**

**Je sais, je vous avais promis une suite rapidement, mais voilà, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y mettre (oui, je sais, c'est les vacances et j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre ... ). Donc, je vais essayer de vous faire un chapitre à peu près correct pour conclure cette histoire ! =)**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé, me laissent, et me laisseront des reviews ! ^^**

Chapitre 5 : Bonne nuit les petits ! 

APOV

Décidément, elles me compliqueront la tâche jusqu'au bout ! Mais elles iront se coucher à l'heure, même si pour ça je dois les assommer !

Elles étaient maintenant affalées sur le canapé, et en train de regarder ce dessin animé qu'elles doivent sûrement connaître par coeur.

- Les filles, il faut aller à la salle de bains !

Aucune réaction. A part peut être Jasper qui riait, remettant en doute mon "autorité". Bon ...

- Si vous n'allez pas vous laver tout de suite, je vais éteindre la télé.

Les deux petites se tournèrent vers moi, une petite moue affichée sur leur visage. Non, je ne me ferais plus avoir !

- S'il te plaît, on peut regarder s'il te plaît ?

Eva avait les larmes au bord des yeux, mais il ne fallait pas céder.

- Si vous voulez regarder, il faut aller vous brosser les dents.

- Mais on va rater le début.

- C'est soit vous ratez cinq minutes du début, soit vous ne regardez pas du tout et vous allez vous coucher maintenant.

Et elles se retournèrent devant le poste de télévision. Alors elles veulent jouer à ça ?

Je me dirigeai vers l'écran, et, sans appuyer dessus, mis ma main sur le fameux bouton.

- Oh non !

- Filez à la salle de bains !

Et là, enfin, elles s'exécutèrent.

- Tu sais que tes techniques pour les faire obéir m'impressionnent.

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la télévision chez les jeunes. Une leçon que j'ai appris tout au long de la soirée.

- Il faut l'avouer, c'est très efficace.

- Et c'est qui la chef de l'obéissance ?

- Toi bien sûr.

- Bonne réponse.

Puis je l'embrassai sur la joue.

Je décidai d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans la salle de bains. Katy en sortit au bout de trente secondes.

- Katy, es-tu sûre d'avoir brossé tes dents ?

- Oui.

- Pendant trois minutes ?

- Euh ... Oui.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Tant que tu ne les auras pas lavées pendant ces trois minutes, je ne te laisserai pas retourner devant la télé.

Eva sortit de la salle de bains avec sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.

- Non Eva, il faut les laver devant le lavabo.

Je lançai à Jasper :

- Seigneur, faut-il donc tout leur apprendre ?

- Il semblerait ...

Je soupirai et allai les surveiller. Les deux petites me regardaient, tout en continuant de se laver les dents. Je me demande franchement quelle éducation leur mère leur a donné. A moins qu'elles ne fassent ça qu'avec moi, parce qu'elles ne me connaissent pas encore bien, et qu'elles veulent profiter de la situation ... Elles peuvent toujours essayer maintenant ! Encore au début de la soirée, je n'osais pas trop les disputer, mais à présent, je n'hésiterai pas !

Trois minutes plus tard, je leur indiquai qu'elles pouvaient rincer, et tout de suite après, elles retournèrent devant leur précieuse télévision. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Jasper et moi nous installâmes chacun sur une chaise, attendant patiemment l'heure tant redoutée du coucher.

- Tu sais, je suis contente de ne pas être née au 21ème siècle ... Quand je pense à ce que sont devenus les enfants de nos jours. J'y ai pensé toute la soirée en observant ces deux filles. Crois-tu que tous les enfants sont ainsi maintenant ? Esclaves des nouvelles technologies ? Elles n'ont rien fait d'autre de la soirée que de rester plantées devant cet écran. C'est effrayant.

- Je pense qu'il doit quand même y avoir des exceptions. Si par exemple nous avions eu un enfant, nous ne l'aurions pas laissé devenir comme ça. Avec toi, il n'aurait pas été accro à la télé, mais au shopping.

Je rigolai. Son allusion à notre impossible enfant me traversa l'esprit. C'est vrai que ça aurait été bien d'en avoir un. A quoi aurait-il pu ressembler ? Quel caractère aurait-il eu ? Mais bon, inutile d'y songer ... Je me concentrai sur les filles, pas la peine que Jasper partage mes émotions en cet instant précis ...

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la pendule, elle indiquai 20h. La première pub ne tarda pas. Néanmoins, elle fut courte, et le programme reprit cinq minutes après.

Je commençai déjà à réfléchir aux différentes possibilités pour pouvoir les faire se coucher ... Il allait falloir être rusée sur ce coup. Sans doute elles ne voudront pas aller dormir.

20h15. Plus qu'un quart d'heure. Je tenais vraiment à ce qu'elles se couchent à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que leur mère rentre, et que les deux petites soient encore debout, à courir partout *. Il fallait quand même que ce premier baby-sitting soit une réussite. D'ailleurs, premier et sûrement dernier !

20h30. A cause de nombreuses pubs, ce maudit dessin animé n'était toujours pas fini. Je pris une grande inspiration. Bien qu'inutile, j'en avais besoin pour me donner du courage !

Je soufflai à Jasper :

- Alors, prêt pour le calvaire ?

- Alice, ça ne va pas être aussi dur que ça ...

- Pas aussi dur que ça ? Si c'est si facile, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Il verra si c'est facile ...

- Mais sans aucun souci.

Il se tourna vers les fillettes.

- Katy, Eva, il faut aller se coucher.

- Le film n'est pas fini.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire. Il allait vite être découragé !

- Si tu veux, j'ai un plan. On les assomme, on les pose dans leur lit, et on referme la porte à clés. C'est radical, mais très efficace !

Il me regarda, très étonné.

- Alice, je viens de réaliser que tu as très bien fait de m'appeler.

- Je rigole. Enfin, peut être pas ...

- Pourquoi faire des blessés alors qu'il y a une technique indolore et qui ne laissera pas de traces ?

Il se tourna vers les deux petits monstres. D'un coup, les petites commencèrent à bâiller, mais elles ne s'endormirent toujours pas.

- Elles sont coriaces hein ?

Il dut passer à la vitesse supérieure, car là elles s'endormirent d'un coup.

- Jasper, je t'aime encore plus maintenant.

- Et tu vois, ça ne laissera pas de marques. Et ça a le même effet.

Nous portâmes les petites dans leur lit. Ça fait du bien du silence ! Je m'affalai sur le canapé, et Jasper fit de même.

- Quelle soirée ! Et moi qui avais tellement hâte de tester le baby-sitting ...

- La prochaine fois sera peut être meilleure.

Je le regardai, ahurie.

- Crois-tu que j'ai vraiment envie de renouveler l'expérience ?

- On ne sait jamais, dans dix ans tu en auras peut être envie.

- Si je perds la mémoire, pourquoi pas ...

Il rit. J'aimais le regarder rire. Soudain, sans réfléchir, je l'embrassai passionnément. Il ne se fit bien évidemment pas prier, et commença même à m'attirer plus près de lui. Je me vis obligée de rompre notre baiser.

- Jazz, il y a des enfants à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. On ne peut pas ici ...

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquai pourtant mais bon ...

- Des enfants qui sont profondément endormis. Je t'assure qu'elles ne se réveilleront pas de sitôt.

Puis il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres. J'ignore si c'est le moment où il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, ce que j'adorai, ou celui où il passa sa main sous mon haut, mais il m'avait convainque. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, et entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise, que j'avais rêvé toute la soirée de lui enlever.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et trouvai Katy. Elle me tendit un rectangle au papier argenté que j'identifiai sans peine. Je saisis l'objet et me tournai vers Jasper, tout aussi surpris que moi.

- Je rêve, ou une petite fille de cinq ans vient de me donner un préservatif ?

FIN.

**Alors, est-ce que cette fin vous convient ? **

*** Ça m'est arrivé une fois. Les petites ne voulaient pas aller se coucher, et elles se sont relevées au moins quatre fois. Vous devez connaître les prétextes des gamins : je veux aller aux toilettes, j'ai soif, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je suis pas fatiguée, j'ai oublié mon doudou ... Et la dernière fois où elles se sont levées, leur père est rentré ... Bon, ça va, je n'ai pas eu de remarques ! ^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui m'ont fait part de leurs remarques dans des reviews =)**


End file.
